The Cell Culture and Animal Husbandry laboratory will serve as a source for biologic materials. It will provide cell culture facilities and expertise as well as animal husbandry service. Specifically, we will isolate and maintain various cells types from the lungs of wild-type and gene-targeted mice including pulmonary microvascular endothelial cells, type II epithelial cells and alveolar macrophages;will culture umbilical vein and pulmonary artery endothelial cells, will culture the established breast cancer cell line MCF7 to be used in testing the efficacy of mutant and antioxidant enzymes;and will carry various cell lines to be used for the testing of transcription factors and promoter mapping. In addition, we will provide support for the maintenance of the seven mutant mice colonies planned including documentation and coordination for the breeding of the gene-targeted mice. We will be located in the main IFEM laboratory which contains all equipment necessary for these functions including incubators, centrifuges, laminar flow hoods, inverted microscopes, sterile rooms, freezers, fume hoods, oxygen chambers for mice and an autoclave. The personnel will include the Director, Dr. Sandra Bates and Mrs. Kristine De Bolt, the technician who will perform both tissue culture technician and animal husbandry services.